Bats! Alternate Ending
by BlackFlame731
Summary: What would happen if Fluttershy stays as Flutterbat,Will it be for the better or for the...Battier? Just read and see for yourself!


Hello,Fellow Bronies and Pegasisters of the world! This is BlackFlame731 with a new fanfic/Creepypasta after quite a long time,This fanfic was an inspiration from one of my favorite MLP episodes,Bats!. Well,This fanfic is gonna depict on what would happen differently for i don't actually own the franchise itself,It belongs to Hasbro and its respective owners. Thanks and enjoy!

-

I've been a fan of MLP for over 6 years now,I started liking the show when i first watched through Seasons 1 and 2 and i started enjoying the later seasons but one day when Season 4 was around at 2013-2014,I heavily adored this one episode Bats! and i loved the part when one of my favorite characters Fluttershy became a Vampire Pony and tried taking the apples for herself but her friends helped free her in the end,But this story shows a different ordeal i've been through and regretted doing. Well,It all started on a winter day.

I was sorting around my basement to see what interesting relics or trinkets i could find and examine,Y'know to know what they're about rfom a long time ago. After about 5-8 minutes later,I came across what appeared to be a blank DVD case and within it,A CD with a marker saying MLP Bats!. I smiled in excitement when i found it as said earlier,Favorite episode in my book. I took the case and headed to my room in no time flat.

When i got to my room,I set the case down and opened it up,Took the CD but i was a bit stunned at the marker writing behind where the CD would be stored. It read DO NOT WATCH,THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I shrugged it off,Thinking it was just some prank the last person made up when they had it,I instered the disc into my DVD Player and booted it the episode without a second though. The prologue and intro started playing out normally but the shocking split-second bit when the intro finished was there was a black screen with bloodstains around it and what puzzled me most was there were blood red eyes staring at me but the episode kept playing out normally throughout,The orchard crisis,The planning,The episode's song,The Stare and the spell,The Flutterbat trouble,Everything. But when it got to the ending where Fluttershy shows one of her fangs,The screen suddenly cuts to black!

I flinched at that cut-to-black bit,Could the writings be an actual warning and not a practical joke? Is this really happening? And scaring me slowly was that freaky image from the beginning but it looked bloodier than before and it flickered for a solid minute but every flicker started with those creepy blood red-eyed glare as what appeared to be fangs slowly opening and baring RIGHT AT ME with a loud hiss going off and the screen cuts to black again.

I thought i would just eject the disc and bury it but i flinched again when the screen came back up but to my shock,It was an entirely different scene! It showed the apple orchard but it looked bleak and lifeless and eerie winds were blowing,No leaves were on any of the trees except for the apples,Half of them still hung fresh from the trees but the rest of them were littered all over the ground,Rotten. There was no one to be seen but a blur darted around the screen for about 10 seconds before it stopped in the middle,Head hung. Flickers went off and to my horror,I see Rainbow Dash,Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rarity and Pinkie Pie laying on the ground bleeding from each of their necks! Horrified i was as the figure slowly raised its head,It was Flutterbat! Glaring at me with her blood red eyes while spreading her bat wings,She slowly bared her fangs and hissed before lunging towards the screen when it cut to black!

Deciding i had enough scares for one day,I ejected the disc,Placed it back into its case and locked it back into the basement. I sat in my room thinking about that horrifying scene i just saw,Fluttershy was supposed to be normal again! Why did she stay Flutterbat?! Was she really coming after me?! I yawned lightly and decided to lay down to rest for the night,Hoping something would take my mind off that terrifying episode but when i started to sleep,I hear hissing and slowly glancing over my shoulder and to my absolute horror,It. Was. FLUTTERBAT! Staring at me with her blood red eyes and hissing,I gasped in horror and tried to escape but she was very fast and pinned me down hard with her hooves,I whimpered as she was baring her fangs as they neared my neck and next thing i knew,I screamed in sharp pain as i felt her fangs digging into my neck as they tasted the blood,And then i was rendered unconscious. She smirked in satisfaction and took me in her forelegs and flew out the window,Taking me to her and soon-to-be my new home:The Everfree Forest!

I would soon be a vampire who would serve Flutterbat and cater to her every whim and all i can think of is her next victim and God,I would feel bad for the next person who would fall victim.


End file.
